


an understanding [art]

by wrennette



Series: a thousand words [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: mace befriends the zillo beast
Relationships: Mace Windu & The Zillo Beast
Series: a thousand words [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203484
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99
Collections: Mace Windu Fandom Safe Space





	an understanding [art]

**Author's Note:**

> happy mace windu appreciation day! i painted my favourite clone wars au: mace befriends the zillo beast after it eats the chancellor, and they go on adventures in the outer rim looking for a place for the zillo beast to live. i always loved how much mace wanted to protect space godzilla and 'the zillo beast eats palpatine' is such a great au. also, to view the massive fullsized scan (actually like, 4 scans stitched together), [see it on deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/wrennette/art/an-understanding-842985411)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr, pillowfort and dreamwidth under the same name, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
